


You hit me in the eye, sweetheart

by captainirons



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: ACE Comic Con, Anxious Chris Evans, Bearded Chris Evans, Dom Chris Evans, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Chris Evans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Chris Evans, Reader is a fan, Smut, chris is so anxious but he's so adorable, chris is steve rogers irl
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainirons/pseuds/captainirons
Summary: Au moment où j'écris cette fiction, l'ACE Comic Con de Seattle se passe et Chris Evans y est. Donc cela m'a donné une idée, et me voilà.Je suis nulle pour les résumés, mais en gros, tu as tapé dans l’œil de Chris lors du Comic Con après avoir eu un autographe et une photo avec lui. Il décide donc de t'inviter à dîner, la suite s'en suit héhé.-- Eventual Smut / Relations sexuelles éventuelles. --





	1. Description (si tu ne veux pas lire ou savoir, va au chapitre 2)

**Author's Note:**

> \--
> 
> Le premier chapitre est une description de Y/N (physique et centres d'intérêts) vis à vis de moi.

**_Présentation de Y/N._ **

_Nom entier: Y/L/N_

• Couleur de cheveux: brune  
• Couleur des yeux: yeux bleus/verts  
• Taille: 1m65 (5'4")  
• Âge: à votre guise (je dirais 25 ans?)  
• Peau: un peu bronzée, légèrement dorée  
• Ville: Manhattan, New-York  
• Situation: célibataire depuis plus d'un an  
• Parents: décédés tous deux dans un accident de voiture depuis plus d'un an  
• Ami(e)s: B/F, meilleure amie depuis l'enfance  
• Activité physique: Sport en général, gym, course, aller à la salle de musculation

• Corps assez svelte avec une poitrine assez généreuse (ni trop grosse, ni trop petite) avec une paire de belles fesses bien bombées.

\- Ce qu'elle aime:

• Aime le Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)  
• Aime le rôle de Chris en Steve Rogers/Captain America  
• Aime Disney  
• Aime les chiens et les chats  
• Aime le rôle de Chris en Curtis Everett dans Snowpiercer (2013)  
• Aime les hommes romantiques  
• Son film préféré est: Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)  
• Aime les petites attentions  
• Aime le football  
• Aime le baseball  
• Aime passer du temps dans le lit le matin  
• Aime faire du sport (elle fait)  
• Aime le déjeuner au lit  
• Aime câliner constamment son compagnon  
• Aide Chris avec ses crises de paniques  
• L'emmène se détendre partout où elle peut

\- Qu'est-ce que le sexe avec Y/N ?

• Aime le sexe doux  
• Aime le sexe dur  
• Aime faire plaisir à son chéri  
• Aime être en contrôle de temps en temps au lit  
• Aime qu'on lui touche/agrippe les fesses  
• Aime qu'on lui touche/agrippe les seins  
• Aime qu'on l'étouffe au lit  
• Aime faire des surprise à son chéri quand il rentre tard  
• Aime le sexe du matin  
• Aime faire souvent des fellations  
• Aime porter de la belle lingerie  
• Porte souvent des vêtements serrés qui mettent son corps en valeur (pour rendre fou son partenaire)  
• Aime la position de la levrette  
• Aime la position du lotus  
• Aime la position du missionnaire  
• Aime le sexe contre le mur  
• Aime le sexe debout  
• Aime chevaucher son compagnon  
• Aime la dominance  
• Aime la soumission  
• Aime le BDSM (ceintures, cordes, fouets, être attaché...)  
• Les bisous dans le cou sont sa faiblesse  
• Aime les bisous concentrés aux bons endroits  
• Aime les bisous lents et langoureux pendant le sexe  
• aime le sexe dans la douche...

J'en rajouterais davantage !

Pour Chris Evans... je pense qu'on connaît déjà pas mal de choses sur lui non ? À part peut-être ce qu'il aime en général et ce qu'il aime niveau sexe... hum.

**_Présentation de Chris (sauf physique, parce qu'on le sait déjà):_ **

_Christopher "Chris" Robert Evans, 38 ans, Boston (Massachusetts), ~1m85 (~6'0"), célibataire, blond/châtain, yeux bleus._

• câline énormément sa compagne  
• aime faire beaucoup de bisous  
• est des fois chiant mais tu l'aimes quand même  
• fan inconditionnel de Disney  
• adore les chiens, surtout le sien Dodger  
• est romantique  
• aime offrir des fleurs  
• aime rendre folle sa petite amie  
• aime faire des bisous dans le cou  
• aime le sexe matinal  
• aime être dominant  
• même s'il a du mal à l'admettre, il aime parfois être soumis  
• il fait tous les jours du sport  
• porte des vêtements toujours plus serrés  
• adore son rôle de Steve Rogers/Captain America  
• est très anxieux  
• est tout le temps mignon même quand il est énervé  
• aime le sexe dans les lieux insolites  
• aime la levrette  
• aime le missionnaire  
• adore énormément les fellations  
• aime parfois baiser la bouche  
• dort constamment collé à sa petite amie  
• aime le sexe contre le mur  
• aime le sexe debout  
• aime le sexe sur des tables/bureaux  
• tu l'accompagnes partout où tu iras si c'est possible  
• il t'emmènera partout où il ira si c'est possible  
• aime le baseball  
• aime la NFL  
• fan des Patriots  
• son chien est tout ce qu'il aime (avec sa copine)  
• aime le sexe doux  
• aime le sexe dur  
• fera toujours ce que sa copine lui demandera  
• aime le sexe dans la douche  
• aime quand vous vous douchez ensemble...

J'en rajouterais ou modifierais si jamais il y a des fautes ou si j'ai fait des erreurs.


	2. Première rencontre (partie 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu rencontres pour la première fois Chris après que ta meilleure amie t'ait acheté un billet pour aller au Comic Con.
> 
> \--
> 
> Y/N = ton prénom  
> B/F = ta meilleure amie
> 
> (je n'ai pas voulu mettre de prénoms car je suppose que ce sera compliqué pour moi de tout suivre)
> 
> CECI EST LA PREMIÈRE PARTIE! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Chris mais ça montre un peu ta routine en arrivant à Seattle.

<

**_Manhattan, New-York, la veille de ton départ, 27 juin._ **

B/F, ta meilleure, t'a fait l'un des meilleures cadeaux de ta vie. Elle t'a acheté un putain de billet pour aller voir Chris Evans. Plus connu pour son rôle de Steve Rogers/Captain America. Ton putain d'acteur préféré. _Elle l'a fait, te dis-tu._

Le 29 juin, au l'ACE Comic Con de Seattle (Washington), Chris est invité avec Jeremy Renner, Zoe Saldana, Josh Brolin, Don Cheadle et Lee Pace. _Ses collègues qui ont aussi des rôles au sein du MCU._

Tu trouvais super beau Chris depuis très longtemps. (et pas parce qu'il est un excellent Steve Rogers, ou peut-être que si.) Tu adores également tous ses autres rôles, que ce soit dans Snowpiercer ou dans Gifted, tu le trouves excellent. C'est devenu ton acteur préféré au fil du temps, petit à petit à force de regarder de nombreux films où il apparaît. _logique non?_

Enfin bref, plus t'y penses, plus tu deviens tout excitée. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé un jour pouvoir rencontrer l'homme que tu admires tant. Mais demain était le jour de ton départ, il fallait que tu te couches tôt pour être en forme demain. Il est déjà 22h30. 

**_Le lendemain._ **

Tu te réveilles en grognant vue l'heure, puis tu te rappelles pourquoi tu dois te lever si tôt. _Chris Evans._

Tu habites assez loin de l'état de Washington, il fallait donc tu te lèves un peu plus tôt pour faire ce voyage. Que tu fais bien évidemment, seule. Tu ne voulais emmener ta meilleure amie... enfin elle ne voulait pas. Elle préférait que tu y ailles seule. Tu n'as pas refusé l'offre.

Tu prends une douche, tu commences à te préparer, maquillage simple et naturel ainsi qu'une queue de cheval (car tes cheveux sont quand même long et il fait chaud). 

Tu cherches des vêtements simples qui puissent convenir à un événement comme ça. Tu optes pour un survêtement avec des baskets. Ta valise est déjà faite avec tout ce dont tu as besoin pour le 29. Tu prépares ton sac à main avec 2 stylos (au cas où), ton invitation, une carte avec Mickey pour son anniversaire qui était il y a plusieurs jours. Ah, et tu emmènes aussi une paire de lunettes de vue et de soleil. On sait jamais.

Et puis c'est parti.

**_Eclipse temporelle: plusieurs heures plus tard, à Seattle, 28 juin._ **

Wow. Ce voyage t'a fatigué, demain tu rencontres Chris et tu te mords la lèvre rien que d'y penser. Tu as pris un bel hôtel, car oui ta meilleure amie a quand même beaucoup d'argent (bien que tu n'en manques pas). Elle t'a tout réservé. Quelle amie.

Tu accueilles les réceptionnistes jusqu'à ce qu'une femme t'emmènes dans ta chambre.

"Voilà votre chambre." dit la réceptionniste avec un sourire.

"Merci." dis-tu en rentrant souriante. Elle rend ton sourire.

Tu poses ta valise et ton sac à main puis tu visites ta chambre, qui, qui plus est, est splendide.

"Wow." dis-tu bouche bée.

La journée se passe, tu fais un peu de sport, tu manges un repas rapide le midi, tu t'en vas faire quelques courses souvenirs de Seattle et quelques figurines POP de Captain America, Iron Man et Black Widow. Tu rentres chez toi, tu prends une douche bien méritée après cette journée sous une grosse chaleur.

Après tout ça, tu hésites à sortir dîner. L'hôtel a un beau restaurant au rez-de-chaussée. Tu avais remarqué. Mais tu es fatiguée et..

"Et puis merde. Je dois profiter non?" marmonnes-tu à toi-même en sourire narquois.

Tu choisis une belle robe rouge que tu t'étais acheté il y a quelques mois avec des amis. Mais tu ne l'as jamais mise. _Tu ne te sentais pas... bien dedans._ Tu te maquilles bien, ni trop, ni pas assez avec un rouge à lèvres mate rouge. Tu rajoutes également un collier et un bracelet à ton cou et sur ta main droite en plus de ta montre sur ta main gauche. Tu ajustes un peu tes cheveux, mais tu décides de les laisser relâchés et puis tu ajoutes la touche finale: tes beaux talons rouges. 

"Je suis enfin prête." dis-tu.

Tu prends l'ascenseur et tu descends au rez-de-chaussée. Tu es choquée.

Non pas parce que tu as vu Chris Evans. _Tu aurais aimé._

Mais parce que le restaurant est beaucoup plus magnifique que ce que tu avais entrevu en descendant ce matin.

Pendant que tu étais en train de fantasmer sur le restaurant, un serveur te sort de ta rêverie:

"Bonjour, je peux vous servir quelque chose?" dit-il.

"Euh, oui, désolée. Je vais prendre ce qu'il y a au menu avec du champagne et de l'eau. Merci." réponds-tu en souriant.

"Bien. Vous êtes seule?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui."

Il acquiesce et te diriges vers une table pour 2 personnes mais tu vas être sûre que tu seras seule. Tu ne veux personne à ta table.

"Merci." dis-tu au serveur qui s'en allait. Il fait un signe de tête.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, tu as enfin eu ton repas. Tu avais remarqué que beaucoup d'hommes te regardaient. Pas en mal, mais c'était gênant. Tu savais que tu étais belle, que tu avais un beau corps avec une belle poitrine et une belle paire de fesses. Mais quand même. _tu n'es pas narcissique comme Tony Stark._

Mais tu avais oublié que ta robe était en V sur ta poitrine et mettait un peu en valeur tes seins, pas que ça te dérange. Mais tu as compris pourquoi ils regardaient. Tu as un peu rigolé à ça. 

_Bien, au moins j'attire un peu les regards, mais je ne veux pas que ça devienne trop gênant. te dis-tu._

Mais malheureusement, ce que tu redoutais arriva. Un mec bien relou vient t'accoster. _merde._

"Salut, êtes vous seule, chérie?" te demanda-t-il. Enjôleur.

"Oui." dis-tu ferme.

"Vous ne voulez pas un peu de-"

"Non, désolée. Je ne cherche personne." réponds-tu toujours ferme en essayant de sourire à ce vieux type.

"Très bien... je voulais vous dire que vous êtes très belle." répond-t-il. On pouvait entendre sa déception dans sa voix.

"Merci..." réponds-tu timidement. L'homme s'en va. 

Tu soupires. Bien qu'il soit mignon, mais tu ne voulais pas être embêté ce soir. Tu voulais être tranquille. Une journée spéciale t'attend demain.

Tu regardes ta montre. 22h. 

"Bien il est temps de rentrer." murmures-tu.

Tu t'en vas ensuite payer et les serveurs avaient l'air... de te regarder comme ci tu étais une oeuvre d'art ? Une célébrité ? Une mannequin ? Mais tu n'es qu'une personne lambda qui vient ici pour la première fois depuis des années. Tu soupires en partant. Désespérée de voir de tels hommes. Tu n'as même pas fait attention au serveur à l'entrée qui vous a dit vous a dit au revoir et vous a souhaité une bonne nuit.

Une fois dans ta chambre, tu peux relâcher toute cette pression du restaurant.

"Enfin." marmonnes-tu en enlevant tes talons et ta robe.

Tu t'en vas ensuite te démaquiller, enlever tes bijoux et te mettre dans ton pyjama d'été, ton débardeur et ton short. Tu es fatiguée et tu as qu'une envie. ÊTRE À DEMAIN.

"Bien, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher." bâilles-tu avant d'éteindre la lumière et de t'endormir paisiblement.


	3. Première rencontre (partie 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du chapitre précédent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta meilleure amie est une idiote mais tu l'aimes quand même
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Le lendemain, 29 juin._ **

Tu te réveilles paisiblement après une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée au vu de la soirée d'hier soir au restaurant. C'est pas tout, mais tu dois te préparer et manger avant de partir pour ta journée.

Tu prends ta douche, tu laves tes cheveux en chantant 7 rings de Ariana Grande. _oui tu aimes chanter sous la douche._ Après ça, tu te mets une serviette autour de ton corps et sur tes cheveux. Tout à coup, tu entends ton téléphone sonné. 

C'était B/F, ta meilleure amie.

"Hey, B/F." réponds-tu.

"Hey chérie, alors prête pour cette journée?" demanda-t-elle. Tu étais sûre qu'elle souriait à l'autre bout.

"Plus que prête! Tu es vraiment folle de m'avoir pris ce billet. Ça coûte une fortune, tu sais?"

"Oh tu sais, pour toi je ferais tout. N'est-ce pas?"

"Evidemment que je le sais. Mais ça a coûté quand même cher et je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me couvre de cadeaux." réponds-tu.

"Oh aller, c'est rien, je t'assure. Maintenant vas te préparer, fais-toi belle." commande-t-elle.

"Pourquoi belle? Tu crois que je vais aller séduire Chris? Même si..." avant que tu aies fini ta phrase, elle la termine à ta place.

"Même si tu le trouves beau? Oh aller, tout le monde le trouve beau. Même les mecs je suis sûre. Et puis il est célibataire! Profites-en!" déclare B/F.

"Tu es incorrigible. Je vais pas là-bas pour le draguer! Et puis si ça se fait... Je veux que ce soit naturel et pas pressé. Je pense qu'il pense comme moi de toute façon." soupires-tu. Elle rigole.

"Ouais, peut-être. Il est vraiment sexy, vraiment. Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à te dire non!" dit-elle.

"Tu as raison... Tu ne sais pas à quel point je le veux dans mon lit." rigoles-tu. Elle rigole aussi.

"Absolument tout le monde le veut! Mais tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Vraiment. Ne perds pas cette opportunité. Je suis sûre qu'il va tomber sous ton charme, tu es une femme magnifique." affirme-t-elle.

"C'est pas une raison... Le physique c'est bien, mais l'intérieur compte aussi."

"Ouais, ouais..." elle fait semblant de pas t'écouter. "tu sais très bien qu'un homme ne peut rien faire face au physique, c'est comme ça." finit-elle.

Tu soupires.

"Bon je dois te laisser, je dois déjeuner."

"Bien sûr chérie. Profite de ta journée! Quand tu rentreras de ton voyage, je veux que tu me racontes tout!" crie-t-elle (mais pas fort).

"Mais bien sûr chérie, compte sur moi." réponds-tu en raccrochant.

Après avoir raccroché, tu te décides à faire un bon déjeuner avec un bon café.

"Pourquoi pas aller chercher des viennoiseries en bas?" demandes-tu pour toi-même.

Après avoir été récupéré des viennoiseries, tu t'installes dans le canapé de l'hôtel avec ton café bien préparé. Tu décides d'allumer la télé, et puis tu tombes sur cette chaîne qui parlent du Comic Con. Tu te mords la lèvres inférieure rien que d'y penser. Ils montrent chaque acteur qui sera présent et là tu vois le visage de Chris apparaître.

"Putain." grognes-tu. _Vraiment magnifique._

Peut-être qu'au final, ta meilleure amie avait raison. Mais tu n'as pas envie de le précipiter. Tu laisseras faire les choses comme elles doivent se passer.

[...]

La journée se passe, tu vas faire un peu de sport comme à ton habitude, tu vas déjeuner dans un petit snack de la ville et par chance, tu n'a pas été accosté par qui que ce soit. Sûrement de la chance?

Ensuite tu rentres chez toi, tu te reprends une douche puis tu cherches de vêtements à mettre. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas si loin de l'endroit où se déroule le Comic Con. Tu trouves un jolie jean bleu, avec un beau t-shirt blanc Captain America. _ça fera l'affaire, il va adorer. te dis-tu._

Tu enfiles tous tes vêtements puis tu t'en vas mettre tes nouvelles baskets blanches.

"Pas mal". murmures-tu.

Tu t'en vas ensuite préparer tes cheveux, pendant un moment tu hésites à les laisser détaches ou à les attacher. Tu optes pour les attachés car il fait quand même chaud. Tu fais ensuite un maquillage simple et naturel, avec du mascara et un peu de fond de teint (bien que tu en aies pas vraiment besoin). Tu prépares ensuite tes affaires dans ton sac à main : lunettes (vue et soleil), invitation, stylos, portable... et toutes les autres affaires qui sont normalement dans un sac. Tu descends dans l'ascenseur et tu t'en vas directement prendre un taxi en direction du Comic Con. _here we go!_

DÉSOLÉE DE PAS METTRE LA SUITE! Je voulais le faire dans ce chapitre mais, je n'ai pas le temps et j'ai aussi un peu de flemme. Je continuerais demain ou un autre jour!


End file.
